I'm Not Finished
by GleePairings
Summary: Lindsay flew from NY to LA to attend Camrissa's wedding. Damian confessed his feelings but Lindsay refused it. What will Damian do? Damsay


I'm Not Finished

This fan fiction is dedicated to Damian McGinty, Lindsay Pearce, Cameron Mitchell, Hannah McLalwain, Alex Newell, and Marissa von Bleicken from TGP season 1.

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee nor The Glee Project or the characters that I use in this story. Glee and TGP belongs to Ryan Murphy while the casts belongs to themselves.

Lindsay's POV

It's been four years since I left Los Angeles and my friends from The Glee Project. It all happened after I won two episodes on Glee, the director from New York showed interest in my talent and offered me a role in a musical on Broadway. I really love to sing and act, but at that point, I felt very confused because I was in love with Damian. Of course it's a secret; I never had the chance to confess my feelings for him.

A week before I left, I told my friends (included Damian) that I was offered a job in New York. He did ask me how long I going to go. I wasn't really sure, so I told him that I didn't know how long I am going to be in New York. I was hoping that he would stop me and tell me that he loves me. Maybe my hope was too high, because in the end he said that I shouldn't waste such a great opportunity. He even picked me up to the airport. My heart was broken, I promised myself that I wouldn't fall for a guy like him again, ever!

A couple days ago, when I just arrived home from work, I found a tiny envelope lying in front of my apartment's door. I got down on my knee and picked it up. Marissa's name is written on it. So, I got into my room and sat on the couch. I opened the envelope and I realized that it was a wedding invitation. 'Cameron and Marissa', I read. Oh my God, I knew that they would be marrying each other someday, and it's true! This is what the letter says:

"Cameron Mitchell and Marissa von Bleicken are inviting you to their wedding ceremony on Sunday, 20 January 2013 at 8655 Haskell Ave, North Hills, LA, CA on 2 p.m."

I was really happy for them. I was about to put the letter back into the envelope when I saw another letter. I knew by the handwriting that Marissa wrote it herself.

"Dear Lindsay,

Hey Linds, it's Rissa. I miss you like crazy! How was your life in New York? I watched your video of 'Spring Awakening', it is so awesome! You did a great job. By the way, Cam and I are getting married. I was hoping that you could be my bridesmaid. It would mean a lot to me, since you're my best friend and my sister. Emily told me that she's willing to be my bridesmaid, but I refused because I really want you to be the special person at my wedding. Please text me after you've made up your mind.

Lots of love, Marissa."

Fortunately, I've finished my work, so I really don't have anything to do for the next two weeks. It would be a great vacation. I could meet my sisters and brothers. So, I picked up my phone and typed: "Hey Rissa, I miss you too. It would be an honor for me, I will be your bridesmaid. I'm happy for both of you. I'll be in Los Angeles tomorrow." I pressed the send button and waited for her reply. Suddenly I felt my phone buzz. 'A new message is received' I opened it and saw Marissa's reply: "Glad to hear that Linds. I'll pick you up at the airport then. See you sista! :-*"

I turned my computer on and purchased a plane ticket from NY to LA. Then I packed my things and went to bed earlier. I was so excited that it was hard for me to fall asleep. My flight is scheduled at eight in the morning so I woke up very early the next day. I took a bath, ate my breakfast in such a hurry, grabbed my stuffs, rushed into my car and drove to the airport.

Finally after a long six-hours flight, I arrived at Los Angeles Airport. After I got my luggage back in my hand, my eyes searched for Marissa's red hair. Oh! There she was! I started to wave my hand at her when I realized something… The man who's standing next to Marissa… He's not Cameron, Cameron would be busy preparing for the wedding. He's... someone that I used to know and love. That same dark brunette hair, although his body has become leaner and well built. Marissa never told me that he's going to attend the ceremony too… But, I should have known! As Cameron's bromance, Damian would totally go to his wedding!

What should I do now? "Hey Linds! Over here!" Marissa shouted. "Oh, hey, Mars!" I said. I glanced at Damian and realized that he was looking to me. "And, hey for you too, Damo." I finally said. "Hey Linds. It's great to see you again." Damian said with his sexy Irish accent. Wait. Did I just say sexy? Lindsay! You have to wake up!

"So, we're going now? Let me help you with those bags." Damian continued. "Sure." I replied. Marissa grabbed my hand and started to walk out from the airport while Damian walked right behind us. "I have to tell you so many things that you're here." Marissa told me excitedly. "I'm listening to you." I said to her. "Girls! The car is over here! Where are you going?" Damian said from my back. "Oh, yeah. That's why I brought you here with me Damo." Marissa replied.

"And.. that's because…." Damo said. Marissa rolled her eyes naughtily, "Oh course to lift Lindsay's luggage and drive us home. Hahaha…" I could hear Damian groan. I just laughed at him because, well, he's so funny. "Oh, don't look at me with those puppy eyes, Damo! Not gonna work! I know you too well. Let's go!" Marissa commanded.

"Do you want me to turn the radio on?" Damian asked. "Yes!" I said. I love listening to the radio while I'm riding a car. "Jessie is a friend. Yeah I know he's a good friend of mine…" The melody was sounding from the radio. "Oh, I remember this song! I wish that I was Jessie's girl! Hahaha…" Marissa laughed. I could see that Damian was blushing. He's so cute when he's embarrassed. "Stop teasing me, Mars!" Damian said.

In about an hour we arrived at Marissa and Cameron's apartment. As soon as Marissa opened the door, I could hear Cameron, Hannah, Samuel, and Alex's voices. "Hey, put the salad on the table! Don't eat it Hannah!" I heard Cameron shouted. "Hey guys! Oh my God, the foods smell good." Marissa shouted.

"Hey Linds! Welcome! Make yourself as comfortable as you can." Cameron greeted.

"Hey girl!" Hannah said with a smile on her face.

"Lindsay! My honey boo-boo… Come here and give me a hug!" Alex said. So I tossed my bag on the nearest couch and walked to Alex and gave him a hug. "Group hug!" Hannah shouted. We're hugged each other then ate lunch together.

"Where should I stay for the next two weeks?" I asked Marissa.

"I guess you could stay at Damo and Cam's apartment. Cam's room is already cleaned up, you could sleep there because Cam is living with me from now on. Damo wouldn't mind it." Marissa replied. Then she turned her beautiful face to Damian and asked, "You wouldn't mind, would you?"

"Not at all, I mean, she doesn't have to pay if she lives with me." Damian said.

"So, it's decided! Linds will live in Damo and Cam's apartment with Damo for two weeks." Marissa said. "Now, Cam and I have to continue the wedding preparation. Alex, Hannah would you help me with the flower company? They're charging us too much. They should give us a discount instead of adding some bill to pay." Marissa continued.

"Okay Mars, we're going to that flower company for you." Hannah replied.

Everyone was busy running here and there. Half an hour later, the room was empty, leaving only Damian and I there. Damian tried to start the conversation,

"Hey, Linds, do you want to go somewhere?"

"I need to put my baggage first... So, can you drive us to your apartment?" I replied.

"Okay, so, my apartment. Come on Ms. Pearce! Go downstairs and get in the car. I'll show you your home for the next two weeks." Damian said jokingly.

"Okay…" I said.

So, we went downstairs and got in Damian's car. Damian started the engine and started to go off the parking lot. I turned the radio on. "Let me put your hands on me on my skin tight jeans be your teenage dream tonight…." Oh my God! Why was this song being played when I was with Damian?! Our first duet!

"Hey Linds, do you remember this song? Our first duet?" Damian asked.

"I do…" I whispered.

"I think you're pretty without any make up on." Damian said.

"Um.. What?" I questioned him.

"I think you're pretty without any make up on." Damian repeated.

"Well, thank you." I said. Right at that moment, I felt my cheeks reddening.

"You're even prettier when you're blushing." Damian said.

Oh, God, he did notice the blush on my cheeks! After another half an hour in car, we arrived at Damian and Cameron's apartment. I've passed this building before, but didn't know that Damian lives there!

"Okay, we're here! Come on Ms. Pearce! Welcome home." Damian said,

Damian's apartment is on the seventh floor of the building. The view is amazing from there. You could see the beach, the sea, and the roads from there.

"Are you coming?" Damian said. One of his feet kept the door open for me.

"Of course." I replied.

I looked around Damian's apartment. His room is a medium room with two bedrooms, one bathroom and a kitchen. It looks so cozy. There is a long couch in the center of the living room with a 42" LED TV about 4 meters from it.

"Satisfied?" Damian suddenly said.

"Ye.. Yeah.. It's a really great apartment." I said in reply.

"So, you're gonna sleep in Cam's room, because he has packed his stuffs and now, his room is empty." Damian said. I turned my face to a room that Damian pointed before. Then I walked and opened the door. So, this is Cam's room, I though. The room was clean. There were a bed, a wardrobe, a small desk next to the bed and a chair. I tidied my stuffs and got ready to take a bath. While, Damian… I didn't know. Maybe he was playing football on his playstation.

After I was ready, I walked to the bathroom and tied my hair in a ponytail. I opened the door and heard somebody's humming. So, I looked inside the shower and found… Geez…! It's Damian! He's taking a shower! What should I do? I tried to tiptoe back to my room when suddenly I tapped on something. I gasped in shock! I looked down at my feet when I found they're just his clothes.

"Oh my God! Lindsay is that you? What are you doing while I'm taking a bath?" Damian asked me.

"Yeah, it's me. Sorry, I though the bathroom was empty. I haven't seen anything. It's okay. I'm sorry." I shouted in reply while half running to my room.

I spent the next 20 minutes covering my face with my hands after that moment. I was so embarrassed. How could I be so dumb to enter the bathroom that easily? Lindsay! Lindsay! You had promised to yourself that you wouldn't fall in love with Damian again! Come on, you need to take a bath Linds!

I encouraged myself to walk out of my cave. And there was Damian lying on the couch, enjoying his popcorn with watching TV.

"Hi, Linds! Don't forget to knock the door before you enter somebody's room okay?" Damian said jokingly.

Suddenly my face turned cherry red. "You should lock the door if you don't want to be disturbed Damo!" I shouted while running to the bathroom. As soon as I reached it, I slapped the door behind me and locked the door.

I turned my shower on and started to wash my body carefully. I just finished wrapping a towel around my body when I heard knocks on the door.

"Linds! Hurry up! I need to pee!" Damian said

"God, Damian, could you hold on a second? I haven't worn my clothes yet!" I shouted back.

"No! Couldn't hold it any longer. Just open the door and go back to the shower. I just need to use the toilet. Come on Linds. Please!" Damian said.

"Okay.. Okay.." I said. I walked to the door and unlocked it.

"Wait.. Wait… I haven't got back to the shower." I said when Damian rushed to the toilet.

"Go!" Damian said.

"I'm going." I shouted while heading to the shower back.

"Have you done yet?" I asked after a while.

There's no answer. "Damo! Have you done yet?" I shouted.

After a while I heard Damian shouted, "Yeah, it's all yours now."

I was thinking how I could pass these two weeks if the first day has been like this. Marissa, Hannah, Cameron help me please! I picked my phone and dialed Marissa's phone. I wait for a couple minutes but she didn't reply. I was going to call Hannah when my phone rang.

Marissa, the screen read.

"Hey, Linds! I'm sorry. I was so busy. What happened?" Marissa said.

"I can't explain them all on the phone. Could you meet me at the coffee shop in 30 minutes?" I asked her.

"Sure." She said.

"Bring Hannah along with you." I added.

"Okay. We'll meet you there. See you!" Marissa said.

I picked up my coat and wore my boots. It was freezing out there. I looked for Damian before found him was cooking something for dinner.

"Damo, I have an appointment with someone. I'll be back at five, right before dinner. Okay? By the way, whatever you're cooking right now, smells delicious. Bye!" I said in hurry.

"Okay." He said.

I ran down the stairs and went to the bus stop. I had been waiting for 15 minutes when the bus finally came. I got in and sat on a chair right next to the window. I looked outside and saw a couple walked by. Hand in hand, just like me and Damian,well, used to be. I knew that he'll hug me in this season if we were still together. I was so close to him, until that agent called me. Damian, why were you so dumb? If you said that one sentence, we would still be together. Oh my God, did I just pass the coffee shop?

"Stop!" I shouted. "Sorry, could you stop the bus right here?" I continued.

Fortunately the bus driver was very kind. He stopped the bus there and let me get out from the bus. I ran to the coffee shop and saw Marissa and Hannah were already sitting at our favorite spot.

"Hey, sorry, I'm late." I apologized.

"Geez, you're freezing Linds! What do you want? Hot choco? Latte?" Hannah offered me a cup of hot chocolate.

"Have you drunk it?" I asked.

"Not yet, we knew that you would be freezing when you got here, so we ordered you this hot chocolate, well Marissa did it. But, if you don't want it, I'll take it." Hannah explained.

"I'll take it. Thanks Mars." I said then I drank the hot chocolate and I could feel warmth beneath my skin again.

"God, Linds. Drink it slowly. By the way, what is the important thing that you want to tell us?" Marissa asked.

"Ehm.." I swallowed my hot chocolate. "Eh, the thing was happening in this afternoon. After I and Damian got home…"

"What? Okay Linds, I can't wait forever." Hannah said half shouted.

"Hannah!" Marissa said. "You're embarrassing us. Everyone is looking at us now." Marissa whispered.

"Ow, sorry. Sorry guys." Hannah said to everyone at the coffee shop. Her face went red but she continued, "Tell us."

"So.. After I and Damian got home, I tidied my stuff up then went to the bathroom. I thought that it's empty, when I entered it, I heard somebody's hum. And there he is. Naked in the shower." I said, I knew that my face has turned to cherry red by that time.

"Say what?! Is he hot?" Marissa asked me.

"Well, he does have abs. But I didn't see anything more than that." I said shyly.

Hannah's head was shaking in disbelieving. "What in the world?! Lindsay has seen a naked guy!" Suddenly, my cheeks turned into cheery red. "Hannah! Stop it!"

"Oh... by the way, the hotel that Cam and I booked offers us two free rooms. Since Alex's apartment is really far from the reception building than he will take that room, so you and Damian will spend the next 3 days completely by yourselves. Watch out girl!" Marissa said.

"Wait? What? After that accident and you what to leave me alone with him? Mars! Tell me you're kidding!" I said half shouted.

"I'm not." Marissa said to me, and then drank her latte. Then, Hannah changed our topic of discussion into dresses. Little did I know, It was already 4.45 p.m. Marissa is the first to went home then Hannah. I waited at the bus station for a couple of minutes and headed home to Damian's apartment.

I knocked at the door three times and there was any responds to them, so I took my key and opened it by myself. And there Damian is. Lying on the dinner table. The foods were ready, I knew that he prepared them. I walked toward him and rub his back. "Damian? Wake up." I whispered. When he didn't respond at all, I encouraged myself to run my fingers on his soft hair. "Umm…" I heard his groan. I made a distance from him before saying, "Wake upm Damian."

He rubbed his eyes with his hands and yawn twice before he's fully woke up. "Oh, hey Linds. Dinner?" He offered.

"Sure." I replied. "So… you fell asleep while waiting for me to come home? I continued.

"I am really tired, Linds." He said. "As soon as I'm finished with dinner I'm gonna hit the bed. Is it okay if I go to bed instead of accompanying you tonight?" He asked then he yawn.

"It's okay. By the way what did you cook?" I said while putting my coat off and sat on the chair in fornt of him.

"Fish and chips for me. I bought you some hummus from the fresh market and I made you some salad with olive oil. I do remember that you are a vegetarian." He answered.

"Thank you. They look delicious." So I grabbed my fork and started to eat the food. Actually, they weren't bad at all. "They are delicious. I really need to learn how to cook from you Damo."

"Um.. yeah.. yeah.." He hummed while eating his dinner.

The next moment was awkward. So I decided to break the silence. "Hey, if you're finished, leave the dishes on the tray and I'll wash them."

"But.." Damian protested.

"It's okay Damo. You're tired right? Then go to your room and sleep." I insisted.

So Damian put his dirty dishes and went to bed. Before he shut his door behind I heard him said "I'm happy that you're here today Linds." Under his breath. I didn't really sure whether it's only my imagination or reality. His words really made my day. "I'm glad that I'm with you too Damo.." I catch myself whispering that words. Stop it Linds! Go wash the dishes! I went to the kitchen and cleaned it. Today is the first day that I spent with Damian after he abandoned me four years ago. And I think ...that my love for him started to surface again.

After I finished my business with the dishes, I headed to my room and threw myself on the bed. This was a beautiful day, especially the dinner part, if you know what I mean…

Damian POV

I didn't know what Lindsay did when she's out. But I thought that she was okay, since she didn't tell me about it, so I guessed that she didn't want to talk about it. I did enjoy my dinner with her. I hadn't met her like for four years and she did change. I mean she's always been beautiful but, I thought that she's slimmer and nicer.

Oh damn! Why did I let her go at the first time? You know.. It is my biggest mistake. If I didn't let her go, maybe this wedding would be for me and her instead of Cameron and Marissa. But I love her and I want the best for her, so I hoped that she has reached her dream and feel happy with it. I still love her. I just want her to feel the same way with me.

So I woke up in the next morning, I was trying to remembering my schedule for today when I heard someone called my name. "Damo! Wake up! We need to buy some groceries! Geez.. Have you bought something this week? This fridge is empty…" I heard Lindsay complained.

"Uh.. Hold up… Can you go by yourself Linds?" I asked her.

"No! And go to bath.. Now!" She was ordering me around while opening my door, finding me half conscious.

I moved my body and went to the bath room. I took a shower then I realized something.. God! I didn't bring my clothes with me. I wrapped my towel around my waist and went out from the bath room to my own room. "Damo! That's impolite! Do you usually do this? Walking to your room from the bath room half naked?" Lindsay lectured me.

"I forgot to bring my clothes with me. What? You've seen me half naked before.. What's the big deal?" I said to her.

"I.. I just.. Uh.. Whatever. Hurry up! I'm hungry." Her cheeks went pink and she answered my question sarcastically.

I picked the first shirt and jeans that I found in my drawer and put them on. "Come on." I said. Long story short, I drove her to the nearest market. She hasn't changed so much. She could stop talking to me. I mean I love to be with her, but sometimes I hate the fact that her mouth couldn't be shut. I couldn't even remember what she was talking about.

"So.. I gonna cook you brunch which are… baked potato with cheese and vegetable soup. Do not complain that there will be no meat. I hate the fact that you're still eating meat. So I'm gonna go to the vegetable section and you…" She looked at me with narrow eyes. "Are going to get a box of cheese, the low fat one for me. Understand?" She continued. I just nodded my head.

I went to the dairy section and got her the cheese that she wants, when I got this idea. What if, I bought her a vegetarian burger, the one with the tofu that looks like meat. I want to rid this awkward moments between her and me. "Hey Linds, I got the cheese, now, I want to buy something. Is it okay if I leave you for a sec?" I asked her.

"Uh um, sure. Take your time, Damo." She answered.

So I went to the burger counter and ordered a vegetarian burger. Then I bought a vanilla ice-cream. I went to the market again and saw that Lindsay's paying, so I walked closer to her and hand her $50 for pay the groceries. Suddenly the cashier told us, "You two look cute as a couple."

I could see the blushes on Lindsay's cheeks. She replied to her, "Thank you. But we're not a couple. Thanks." Then she grabbed the purchases and dragged me away from that market. "Do you want to try this burger?" I asked her. She looked at it once then took a bite.

"It tastes good. What's this?" She asked.

"Turkey burger." I replied jokingly.

"What?!" She vomited the burger and yelled, "Damo, I'm a vegan. What the hell are you thinking?" at me.

"I'm kidding, Linds. It's tofu." I said.

"Geez, Damo, you're crazy." She said.

Well, Lindsay didn't say anything to me that day, I thought that she was mad, although I had apologize like a hundred times to her. So, we spent the rest of the day in silence.

"I'm going to bed right now." I said to Lindsay.

"I don't care. I'm not talking to you right now." Lindsay replied.

"Come on Linds, you can't stay mad at me for forever. I'm sorry okay." I apologized to her.

"Not talking to you." Lindsay replied again.

"Okay…" I said while moving closer to her.

"What are you doing?" She turned her head to me.

"You said that you're not talking to me…" I said.

"I'm not.. hump…" I cut Lindsay sentences with a kiss. She's froze for a moment before she kissed me back. She tasted like marshmallow, sweet and soft. After a couple seconds, we broke that kiss. She was staring at me with utter disbelieve. I just smiled at her.

"What were you thinking, Damo!?" Lindsay grabbed a pillow and started to hit me with that.

"What? Don't you like it?" I replied jokingly while trying to protect my body with my hand.

"Are you insane? I didn't like it at all." She shouted.

"Why did you kiss me back then?" I asked.

"Because… It happens naturally…" She answered. "But I'm still mad at you, and don't you ever dare do that again!" She warned me.

"I know you love me, Linds. You maybe could lie to me, but you couldn't lie to yourself about your feelings." I replied.

"You said you wanna go to bed. Then go!" She said while walking to her own room.

"Good night." I greeted.

"Not talking to you." She said from her room.

I was smiling like an idiot 'till I fell asleep. (According to Lindsay, I was smiling when she woke me up the next day).

"Wake up, you sleepy head!" Lindsay hit my head with a pillow.

"Aw, Linds, that hurts." I said while rubbing my eyes. "Can I get a morning kiss?" I asked jokingly.

"No! Stop it, Damo!" She said. I could see that Lindsay's blushing.

"Stop what?" I asked.

"Acting dumb." She said. "Today is Cam and Mars' wedding, don't you remember?" She continued.

"Geez.. I forgot. We better hurry up, Linds." I said.

"You! You better hurry up, silly." She said. I just realized that Lindsay's already in her bridesmaid dress. She really is a perfect girl.

"You look stunning." I said.

"Well, thank you. Now, hurry up, or we're gonna be late." She replied. Then she left my room and I could hear her hummed silently.

I picked my best tux, I mean it's my best pal's wedding after all, then headed to the bathroom. I took a shower, put my tux on, and I stared at the mirror and I saw my reflection. One day, I'm gonna wear a better tux, maybe the best tux in my life, to another wedding. Not my other friends' weddings, but mine. Mine and Lindsay's. I could imagine her in a white veil, wearing a beautiful white dress, walking down the aisle. That's going to be the best day in my life, the second must be the day when our child is born.

"Damo, we're gonna be late. Are you finished?" Lindsay knocked the door.

"Sure, I'll be there in a minute." I replied. I haled a deep breath then opened the door and I saw Lindsay. Her hands were on the waist. She's looked really worry.

"Hey, I'm ready." I said.

"Why did it take you…" She complained then stopped when she saw me.

"What?" I asked with a smile.

"So long? Forget about it. Come on, Cam called me, he said that he needs us there, right now." She continued.

So, we got into my car, then drove to the chapel. After parking the car, Lindsay and I headed to different directions. She went to the bride's room, and I went to the groom's room. I knocked the door, when I heard nothing. I opened the door and looked inside. There's Cameron in his tuxedo. He looked handsome... and really pale.

"Cam.. congratulations!" I said.

"Oh my God, Damo. I'm really nervous, I wanna throw up everytime." He hugged me.

"Cam.. Calm down, it's your wedding. I'm sure that everyone is nervous about their big day. It's okay." I hugged him back.

"Have you seen Mars?" He asked.

"Not yet. But Lindsay's with her." I said.

"Okay… I need to meet her. I have to make sure that we want to do this." Cameron whispered.

"Nope. You can't! That will bring bad luck." I blocked the door so Cameron couldn't get out.

"Damo, please." He begged me.

"Why don't you just text her?" I suggested.

"Brilliant! My phone.. My phone.. Mars.. I just want to make sure that you want to do this with me. " He heard Cameron's murmuring.

"I'm pretty sure that Mars love you for what you are and she will take you as her husband." I tried to make Cameron calm.

"Thanks. Ow, she replied. I will always love you no matter what. And I want our marriage to last forever, she said" He read.

"See? I told you so." I said to Cameron.

Lindsay's POV

I rushed to the bride's room and knocked the door. "Come in" I heard Marissa said. So I opened the door and saw a very beautiful girl in a white dress.

"Mars, you look… so pretty." I said.

"Well, thank you, Linds. I'm glad that you're my bridesmaid. I couldn't imagine if you're not here." She replied.

"Aww.. Can I hug you?" I asked.

"Sure." She replied. I hugged my sister for several minutes.

"Ready?" I said.

"Let's face this." She said with an unsure smile.

I walked Marissa to her dad then rushed to the bridesmaid place. There's Cameron, standing in front of the altar, waiting for his soul mate, to start this sacred ceremony. The choir started singing a song, a few minutes later, the door opened. Marissa was walking with her dad towards the altar. I was so happy for them. I know Camrissa would be like this someday, I just didn't know that it's today.

Marissa reached the altar, her dad gave Marissa's hand to Cameron and they faced the father together. The father started the ceremony with some usual words at a wedding then it's time for Cameron and Marissa to make their vows.

"Robert Cameron Mitchell, do you take this woman as your wife?" The father asked Cameron.

"I, Robert Cameron Mitchell, take you, Marissa von Bleicken to be my wife. I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health. I will love you and honor you all the days of my life." Cameron said his vow.

"And, Marissa von Bleicken, do you take this man as your husband?" The father asked Marissa.

"I, Marissa von Bleicken, take you, Robert Cameron Mitchell to be my husband. I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health. I will love you and honor you all the days of my life." Marissa said.

"You have declared your consent before the Church. May the Lord in his goodness strengthen your consent and fill you both with His blessings. What God has joined, men must not divide. Amen. Now, you may kiss the bride." The father said.

Cameron kissed Marissa on her lips. I could see that both of Cameron and Marissa's moms were crying happily for their children. After that we started the dance tradition. Cameron took Marissa to the dance floor and be the first couple dancing on the floor. Then it's the groom and bridesmaid's turn to dance together. Damian asked me, and I took his hand.

"You're beautiful today." Damian opened the conversation.

"Thank you." I said.

"Hey, Linds, can I say something to you?" Damian asked.

"Sure." I said.

"Look, remember when you asked me about your job opportunity?" Damian asked.

"I never forgot it." I replied.

"Well, I'm changing my mind." Damian said.

"What do you mean?" I asked him back.

"Would you be my girl and stay here with me?" He confessed.

"Uhm… Damo, that's sweet. But, why wouldn't you do that couple years ago? I mean, I have my career now." I replied.

"So, is that a no?" Damian asked.

"I don't know." I said. Then Damian released my hand then rushing outside.

"Damo.." I whispered. I ran outside then found him staring at the valley down there.

"Damo… I can't decide it right now." I said.

"If I can't have you, how could I live my life?" Damian asked me.

"Please, don't act stupid, Damo." I said.

"You think this is stupid? I'm stupid to let you go couple years ago." Damo replied.

"Don't mess around. Come here, don't you dare to jump to that valley." I warned him. Suddenly, I heard the door opened and Cameron's shouting, "Damo, don't do that."

"I'm so sorry. I just can't live my life without you." Damo apologized. He turned his back to me and I suddenly wrapped my arms around his waist.

"Don't leave me. Please." I said, sobbing.

"Linds, please. Just, let me go." Damian begged.

"No, I'm not finished. I'll stay here with you. Please, forgive me. I love you." I said.

"What did you said?" Damian asked me.

"I love you." I shouted.

He turned his face to me and kissed me. I kissed him back and tightened my hug. It felt like the Fourth of July's firework. It's amazing and indescribable. We broke the kiss as we heard some people's coughs. I turned my head to them, and I saw Marissa was hugging Cameron, who's looking at us.

"Sorry. I'm sorry to make you us worried." Damian said. I pushed him away and punched his shoulder.

"Ouch.. Linds." He grunted.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again!" I shouted to him.

"But it works." Damian said.

"Yes, it is! But you almost killed yourself, crazy." I replied.

"I'm crazy. I'm crazy about you." Damian said. Then he kissed my lips again, this time, I wrapped my arms around his neck. I made a new promise to myself. I would never let this man go again.

"Back to the wedding?" Damian asked for my hand.

"Sure." I smiled to him.

So, this is my story about Damian and I. Little did I know, we would get married at the same chapel and at the same time the next year. Damian chose Cameron as his best man, and I surely chose Marissa as my bridesmaid. It has been one year since that amazing day, and here I am, typing our story, so that our child can read this. Wait, have I told you that I'm pregnant? Yes, I embody Damian's first child. It's getting really late, I guess I need to go to sleep now. Bye!

Love, Lindsay.

Thank you for reading my fanfiction, I hope you like it. Sorry if I made any mistakes with the grammar or spelling, nobody is perfect right? Please review and like this fanfiction. SHIP DAMSAY! Wait for my other fanfiction! Bye bye! I love you all!


End file.
